


Стакан чего-нибудь

by Djei_Dark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bartenders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Musicians, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Так и началась история, давным давно родились два духа. В японском городе, где истинная натура показывалась только под луной, родился один. Второй родился в пустыне, где солнце сжигало всех слабых, а свет отражался от белых домов. Через много-много лет их судьбы сплетуться, но сначала им предстояло пережить многое, чтобы это заслужить.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод песен корявый, может не сходится с вашим, а многие строки даже не имеют смысла :D  
> Использованные песни в рассказе, как текстом, так и отсылками:  
> Машина времени - Мой друг(лучше всех играет блюз)  
> Kenzo Almond - Devil of the town  
> U2, B.B. King - When Love Comes To Town  
> Cody Jinks - Must Be the Whiskey  
> Nick Nolan - My Wicked Bones  
> Cory Marks - Blame It On The Double  
> Roxette - the Look  
> Age of Days - The Look  
> The Cadillac Three - Long After Last Call  
> Jake Owen - Tall Glass of Something

Если вы когда-нибудь задумывались, была ли у вас вторая половинка, то для духов Солнца и Луны такого вопроса просто не существовало. Им было предначертано найти свою пару, иначе они не могли полноценно использовать свои силы.  
Так и началась история. Давным давно появились два духа. В японском городе, где истинная натура показывалась только под луной, родился один. Второй — в пустыне, где солнце сжигало всех слабых, а свет отражался от белых домов. Через много-много лет их судьбы сплетутся, но сначала им предстояло пережить многое, чтобы это заслужить.  
Оба много путешествовали по миру, встречая людей или подобных им. Постепенно их предназначение начало меркнуть, затираться в обыденности, приносить боль. Слишком долго они были одни, слишком долго смотрели на проходящих мимо людей…  
На западном берегу США был ресторан, летом он открывал морскую веранду, где можно было наблюдать за закатом солнца, выпить фирменные коктейли и, периодически глядя на то, как волны проходили мимо, провести время под музыку. Вот с последней и приключились проблемы владельца ресторана.  
Бармен, японец с выбритыми висками и черными волосами, перекинутыми на одно плечо, помассировал переносицу. День был слишком теплым, чтобы носить футболку, но веранда была открытой, поэтому он сидел на своем месте в безрукавке, из-под которой можно было увидеть тату дракона на левой руке. Бармен недовольно смотрел на своего босса, мало того, что пораньше пришел на работу, так еще и день не задался.  
— Что значит — укатили в турне? — бармен вздохнул и сложил руки на барную стойку.  
— То и значит, Ханзо, — владелец ресторана всплеснул руками. — Я уже обратился к юристам, чтобы составить иск — как-никак мы заплатили им за все лето. К счастью, в нашем городе еще есть музыканты. И ты не поверишь, кого мне удалось пригласить!  
Владелец ресторана хохотнул и сделал драматическую паузу. Однако не произвел должного эффекта на бармена, тот только скептически посмотрел на своего работодателя.  
— Джесси Маккри! С группой! Ты представляешь?!  
— Кто это? — владелец ресторана ужаснулся, когда Ханзо даже бровью не повел на имя знаменитого музыканта.  
— Он лучше всех в городе играет блюз, — хозяин нахмурился, пристально рассматривая Ханзо. — В прошлом играл кантри, но сейчас только блюз, к сожалению.  
— Но нам нужна разная музыка, — Ханзо встрепенулся и обвел рукой веранду. — Я не хочу иметь дело с толпой плачущих алкоголиков!  
— Не беспокойся, — мужчина замахал руками. — Такой уговор только с самим Джесси, остальные в группе играют все что угодно. Так что готовься к наплыву гостей и постарайся не разбить бокалы!  
А Ханзо действительно мог лишить бар стеклянной утвари — на веранду набилось народу, да так, что яблоку некуда было упасть, и он начал беспокоиться о том, чтобы деревянный причал выдержал. Все доступные сидячие места были заняты даже в основном зале ресторана. Для этих посетителей открыли окна, чтобы можно было слушать концерт. Когда выдалась минутка, бармен поспешил в гримерку, надеясь, что причал во время его отсутствия не рухнет в море.  
В отведенной комнате уже вовсю развлекались музыканты, перебрасываясь шутками. Группа как группа, ничего примечательного: гитарист, барабанщик, клавишник. У них даже не было одинаковых костюмов, пришли в самой обыкновенной одежде: джинсы, футболки, рубашки.  
— И кто из вас Джесси Маккри? — Ханзо облокотился о косяк двери, осматривая группу, с которой придется работать все лето.  
— Он еще не пришел, — клавишник по совместительству был их менеджером. — И…  
— Это я.  
Ханзо посмотрел на подошедшего мужчину, у которого был хриплый и прокуренный голос. Высокий, русые пряди были завязаны в хвост и все равно находились в беспорядке, на лице глубокие морщины и недельная щетина. За спиной прятался потрепанный чехол для гитары, кожанка была вся покрыта трещинами, металлические детали — ржавчиной, джинсы все в дырках, похоже, сделанных не на фабрике, были завернуты в ковбойские бутсы из прошлого века. И запах пыли, дороги и…  
— Ты пьян, — Ханзо сузил глаза. — В любых других обстоятельствах я бы не допустил тебя до зала.  
— Простите великодушно, — Джесси фыркнул без тени сожаления в голосе. — В следующий раз исправлюсь.  
— Я отказываюсь тебе наливать, — Ханзо выдержал взгляд музыканта.  
— А у меня с собой, — и мужчина достал потрепанную фляжку из-за пазухи.  
— Ханзо, — менеджер рассмеялся. — Не беспокойся, Джесси будет играть в любом состоянии. Пьяным, в морге или на свадьбе.  
— Предпочту в морге, — Джесси показательно выпил из фляжки, на что бармен недовольно цокнул. — Людей меньше.  
— Увы, — Ханзо сузил глаза, он не верил, что у Джесси была боязнь сцены. — Вам выходить через десять минут.  
— Да, капитан, — Джесси отдал честь.  
Бармен вышел, бурча под нос ругательства, и, когда за ним закрылась дверь, клавишник сурово посмотрела на Джесси.  
— Ну, зачем ты опять начинаешь? — он сложил руки на груди. — Даже не прикидывайся пьяным, я знаю, что ты отвечаешь за свои действия.  
— А чего он такой зашел весь из себя босс? — Джесси скинул гитару и открыл чехол.  
— Потому что так и есть, — менеджер устало потер глаза. — Ханзо — заместитель владельца ресторана, да и когда он пришел сюда, популярность этого места подскочила.  
— Ты так говоришь про каждого второго бармена, — хмыкнул Джесси, проверяя, как были натянуты струны.  
— Потому что без барменов не существовало бы таких ресторанов, — менеджер ухмыльнулся. — А без них у нас не было бы работы.  
Заходящее солнце окрасило воду в красные цвета, ветер усилился, принося на причал теплый воздух. В ресторане стоял монотонный гул, Ханзо иногда даже не слышал слова сидящего напротив клиента. Группа играла без Джесси, заводила толпу уже принявших на грудь людей, хотя было видно, что первый ряд, состоящий из одних девушек, был не особо доволен — главная звезда не выходила на сцену. А вот бармена беспокоило то, что к заходящему солнцу подбирались дождевые облака. Тяжелые, свинцовые, грозящие вылить всю воду, которая только была в мире, на несчастное побережье. А вот по прогнозу не обещали осадков, так что Ханзо не приготовил тенты, укрывающие причал от ветра и дождя.  
Но в мире всегда есть место случаю, а дьяволу — в городе.  
Ресторан взорвался аплодисментами и свистом, заставив Ханзо обернуться на выход из служебных помещений. Оттуда появился Джесси. Без косухи, и на том спасибо, в свободной черной рубашке, волосы так и остались в хвосте и взлохмаченными. Из джинс выглядывала фляжка, у Ханзо недовольно дернулся глаз. Хотя по слухам музыкант никогда не играл трезвым. Всегда в одной руке была гитара, в другой — фляжка с крепким напитком.  
— Привет, привет, — Джесси не улыбнулся, когда занял свое место в центре сцены на высоком табурете, положив гитару на бедро. — Начнем, пожалуй? Ребят, раз, два, три.  
Для Джесси это было обычным делом. Множество людей сидели перед ним, он перебирал струны в нужном порядке, только другим это не казалось обыденностью. Даже Ханзо почувствовал, почему Джесси был так популярен и никто не обращал внимания на его алкоголизм.  
Невозможно было описать, как он играл. Казалось, что когда он дотрагивался до гитары, то становился Гамельнским крысоловом. Музыка обволакивала, отвлекала от всего, посетители переставали думать о чем-либо, забывая о своих проблемах и радостях. Некоторые с открытыми ртами слушали игру Джесси. Если он пел один, то невозможно было слушать кого-либо другого, нельзя было ничего сказать в страхе перебить слова песни. Если он пел вместе с кем-то из группы, то второй голос подчеркивал его баритон, но не хотелось, чтобы он пел один.  
В коротких перерывах между песнями, когда группа обращалась к залу, Ханзо дрожащими руками делал коктейли. А Джесси уходил, поблагодарив ресторан и зрителей, даже не удостоив его взглядом. Бармен не находил себе места, ему хотелось скорее уехать в свою квартиру и там свернуться клубком. Отвернувшись к полкам с бутылками алкоголя, он восстановил себе дыхание. А когда вернулся обратно, один из постоянных клиентов подозвал его к себе.  
— Который раз слышу, как играет Джесси, — он улыбнулся и поблагодарил за воду. — И который раз забываю, зачем прихожу в ресторан.  
— Неужели ты изменяешь нам? — Ханзо усмехнулся и достал стакан для виски. — Тебе как обычно?  
— Ага, — клиент кивнул и облокотился о свой кулак. — Знаешь, если это Джесси, то не грех сходить в другой бар в городе. Все-таки блюз сильная вещь, особенно когда ты забылся в рутине.  
— Почему же? — Ханзо смахнул волосы с глаз и добавил ингредиенты в шейкер.  
— Ну, во всяком случае, для меня, — он пожал плечами. — Знаешь, невольно начинаешь задумываться, когда звучит очередная песня о том, как кто-то лежит в канаве и умирает, или о том, как плохо работать на кукурузных полях, или о том, строят первую трансконтинентальную. Может быть, у тебя не все так хорошо, но у героев этих песен все было гораздо хуже… О, смотри, как раз тучи ушли! Эх, жаль, море разыгралось.  
Ханзо отвлекся. Да, туч не было, над западном берегом США показалось чистое небо, где начали загораться первые звезды, серебряная луна взошла над морем, покрытым рябью волн.


	2. Chapter 2

Задача бармена состояла в том, чтобы подобрать напиток к посетителю, его настроению. Знать палитру его вкусов, знать то, что и кто находился у тебя в баре, легко переключаться между темами разговоров, знать ситуацию в мире, с легкостью обсуждать от политики до схем макраме.  
Обсуждая с очередным посетителем последние новости, Ханзо иногда помогал ему что-то пережить. Плохой день, твой кот сожрал кактус, начальник накричал тебя, уронил телефон в лужу или умерла твоя любимая бабуля? Немного волшебства от бармена, и твоя печаль и злость уходили, оставляя приятное послевкусие алкоголя.  
Ему нравилось, что его силы помогали людям вокруг. При виде того, как лица клиентов расцветали после коктейля с толикой магии, Ханзо и сам радовался вместе с ними. Но он применял ее, только если грусть клиента была слишком глубокой или он совсем запутался. В основном разговаривал. Сказывались длинная жизнь и типичные проблемы множества посетителей…  
Так и было сегодня, клиент на работе не получил большой заказ, обеспечивавший ему повышение. Джин, тоник, содовая, ликер и немного спокойствия, которое приносил дух Луны.  
— Хотя знаешь, — клиент сделал первый глоток коктейля и улыбнулся. — Да в жопу этот контракт! У меня будет лучше!  
Джесси кое-как смог взять себя в руки, не позволяя музыке остановиться. Он закончил партию, открыл фляжку и сделал глоток, осматривая зал. Кто из многочисленного люда в зале был духом? Девушки в первом ряду? Нет, он ощутил магию дальше, где-то в стороне бара? Может, кто-то за столиками между баром и сценой? Кто-то за стойкой бара?  
«Это уже не в первый раз, я всего лишь пару недель играю в ресторане. Кто?»  
— Я пойду в гримерку, — сказал Джесси группе и, получив отмашку, взял свою гитару.  
Прикидываться пьяным Джесси умел отлично, особенно когда он выпивал. Нет, он не напивался вдрызг, все-таки жить ему следовало осторожнее, да и алкоголику легче было пропасть из города или переехать. Длинная жизнь накладывала свои условности поведения.  
Гримерка сейчас принадлежала группе и уже была полна сменной одежды, деталей к инструментам, проводов и тому подобного мусора. Джесси взял моток вещей, который ни один из группы не хотел прибрать, и переложил к немного меньшей горе одежды на соседнем кресле, делая ее самой большой кучей в комнате. Мужчина с сокрушенным вздохом упал в освободившееся кресло.  
«Так, сегодня не было двух человек, которые были в прошлый раз»  
Джесси начал массировать переносицу, вспоминая малейшие детали зала и случаи, когда он чувствовал магию Луны рядом. Перебирал, по каким признакам можно было узнать духа рядом, но из-за технического прогресса духи прятались куда лучше.  
— Тебе принести что-нибудь от головы?  
В дверях появился Ханзо, и Джесси поднял голову и невидяще посмотрел на него. Но, поняв, кто стоял перед ним, устало улыбнулся.  
— Нет, можно просто воды, — Джесси взлохматил свои волосы.  
— Как скажешь, звезда, — фыркнул Ханзо и, прикрыв за собой дверь, вышел.  
«Вот ведь заноза в заднице!»  
Джесси было не привыкать к такому отношению, все-таки появление их группы всегда гарантировало небывалый поток клиентов и нервы — барменам и официантам. Как говорил хозяин, выручки стало в разы больше, как только они начали играть.  
— А, действительно, — Джесси взял себя за подбородок. — Есть же постоянные клиенты Ханзо. И сам Ханзо.  
Вот только совершенно не улыбалось, если духом Луны окажется Ханзо. Хотя Джесси признавал, ему бы пошло. Они были противоположностями друг друга. Джесси уже получил нагоняй от бармена за то, что был неряшливым, а музыкант посмеялся над чопорностью Ханзо. В остальном же… Все было как и с другими людьми, они оба не давали возможности приблизиться. И люди вокруг это замечали и получали пару едких комментариев от мужчин.  
Когда Ханзо подошел к гримерке с подносом еды и воды, он услышал, как голос Джесси прорывался даже сквозь музыку, которая играла в зале. Музыкант думал о том, как найти духа Луны, и сам не заметил, как начал подпевать своим коллегам.  
— _Я был моряком, я был потерян в море, я был под волнами,_ — бархатный голос подходил Джесси лучше, чем человеку из группы. — _Пока любовь не спасла меня. Я был борцом, я мог завестись с полоборота…_  
Слышать, как Джесси пел что-то отличное от блюза, хоть иногда не похожее на классический блюз, было необычно. Даже казалось чем-то противозаконным. Ханзо не мог пошевелиться, настолько это поразило его. Но сквозь, возможно, позитивную песню чувствовалась грусть, которую Ханзо испытывал на протяжении многих лет.  
— _Когда любовь войдет в город, я собираюсь запрыгнуть в этот поезд,_ — даже не видя лица Джесси, можно было почувствовать, как он с болью улыбался. — _Когда любовь войдет в город, я собираюсь поймать это пламя…_ О, Ханзо!  
Постаравшись взять себя в руки, Ханзо решил войти в гримерку с овациями, которые предназначались группе.  
— Не знал, что ты знаешь слова этой песни, — фыркнул Ханзо, ставя на единственный не захламленный уголок стола поднос.  
— То, что я пою блюз, не значит, что должен забывать про остальные жанры, — хохотнул Джесси. — Может, в какой-то момент я захочу играть рок? А базы у меня нет.  
— Если к тому времени не сдохнешь от алкоголизма, — Ханзо хмыкнул и облокотился о стол.  
— Все может быть, — пожал плечами Джесси и взял стакан с водой. — Но благодаря тому, что существуют такие алкоголики как я, у вас есть клиенты.  
— Наоборот, — Ханзо закатил глаза, скрещивая руки на груди. — Их меньше благодаря барменам. И все же, ты явно можешь существовать и без алкоголя в крови. Или я не прав?  
— Ну, стоит отдать должное, — Джесси сделал глоток воды и улыбнулся. — Тут ты прав. Глаз наметан?  
— Возможно, все-таки бармены должны понимать, когда клиенту хватит, — Ханзо взял себя за подбородок. — И все же, зачем ты пьешь?  
— _Я пью, чтобы помнить,_ — Джесси хитро посмотрел на бармена. — _Я пью, чтобы забыть._  
— _«Я люблю тебя» в моей голове, а Джим Бим в моем дыхании!_ Давно я не слышал от тебя эти слова, Джесс, — группа ворвалась в гримерку, и клавишник первым делом продолжил песню Маккри. — Может, ты вспомнишь, как играть кантри?  
— _Должно быть, это виски,_ — расхохотался Джесси, и менеджер еще сильнее взлохматил его волосы, приговаривая, как скучал по прошлому Джесси.  
— Лучше бы ты пил огуречную воду, которую я тебе даю, — Ханзо хмыкнул.  
— Кстати, всегда хотел спросить, — Джесси отодвинул от себя любвеобильного менеджера. — Почему ее подают в барах?  
— Помогает справится с похмельем, — бросил Ханзо и направился к выходу.  
— Какая прелесть, — произнес Джесси как можно слаще. — Ты, оказывается, заботишься о том, чтобы завтра я пришел в ресторан и сыграл.  
Ханзо тихо пробурчал ругательства и под смехом группы вышел в зал. После выходки Джесси его руки успокоились, да, у него был отвратительный характер, и это следовало помнить. Так что готовя очередной коктейль, Ханзо поглядывал на Джесси, а точнее на людей, которые сидели вокруг сцены, некоторые даже перегибались через окна, лишь бы расслышать, о чем пел музыкант сегодня.  
— _Тогда я покину этот город, и, если ты встанешь у меня на пути, я тебя прикончу._  
Было ли это своеобразным посланием бармену прекратить попытки изменить поведение музыканта, или же группа решила сыграть в пятницу что-то потяжелее и грустнее, разнообразить, так сказать, репертуар. Но, вместо того, чтобы оставить тяжелое послевкусие и заказать пару напитков, чтобы забыться в алкогольном бреду, некоторые клиенты решили действовать как… козлы.  
— Девушка, — Джесси дежурно улыбнулся посетителю в первом ряду. — Вы хотите что-то сказать?  
Возможно, Джесси следовало продолжить играть, а не отвечать на вопросы из зала. Возможно, сегодня все пошло бы по другому пути…  
— Почему ты сегодня такой грустный? — девушка поправила волосы, Джесси из-за света почти не различал ее лица, но даже по голосу понял, что она плохо переносила алкоголь. — Да и вообще…  
И у нее был самый ужасный для девушки характер. Музыкант прикусил язык, кажется, он ввязался в разговор не очень удачно. И понял, что ему надо было еще сильнее сдерживать свои мысли. Даже если человек понимал, что с ним что-то было не так, он мог спугнуть духа, который все еще находился в зале.  
— Ты не хочешь играть что-нибудь веселое? Или не можешь? Тогда я знаю, как поднять тебе настроение…  
За этим последовал противный смех, от которого хотелось блевать. Девушка думала, что Джесси возбудится от ее движения перекладывания ноги на ногу в коротком платье. Даже Ханзо видел, как скривился музыкант, группа тихо зашепталась, будто готовясь к чему-то.  
— Простите, давай продолжим, — Джесси тихо выдохнул мимо микрофона, чтобы его не слышали, и прошипел. — Да что сегодня такое…  
— Да, что такое?! Я хожу на каждый твой концерт! А теперь ты даже не общаешься со своими фанатами как несколько лет назад!  
— Эй, дамочка, может, вы заткнетесь? — кто-то из зала был явно недоволен прекращением концерта.  
— Да ладно, как будто вы сами не хотите узнать про его путешествия чуть больше?  
— Путешествия? — тихо прошептал Ханзо сидящему напротив клиенту, тоже большому фанату Джесси.  
— Говорят, Джесси практически с рождения путешествует, объехал весь мир, — клиент нагнулся почти к стойке бара. — Но что-то случилось, и он осел тут. Разные слухи ходят…  
Девушка вскрикнула и подпрыгнула на месте, сидящие рядом с ней тоже дернулись на своих местах. Джесси с группой выругался, стряхивая с себя осколки разбитой софитной лампы.  
— Говорил же, надо было уже новые купить, — прошипел Ханзо, хватая совок с метлой, и с одним из официантов поспешил к сцене, спрашивая посетителей, все ли у них хорошо, не попало ли стекло в их напитки или еду. Японец параллельно высматривал того, кто устроил этот взрыв. На секунду он почувствовал, как дух Солнца использовал свою силу, возможно, бессознательно, возможно, специально, чтобы отвлечь внимание от Джесси.  
«Кто-то из группы или из посетителей?»  
Ханзо знал, что духам Солнца было гораздо сложнее спрятаться, духи Луны по своей природе были скрытными, так что подобная выходка должна была быть оправдана. Ханзо бросил взгляд на Джесси, у которого из шевелюры вытаскивали остатки стекла. Девушка пропала из зала, судя по всему, ее увели подруги, пришедшие вместе с ней. И если бы приключения на этом закончились…  
— У меня дома лежит бесхозная лампа, почти такая же, как у вас, — ударник сладко зевнул, собираясь на выход после рабочего дня. — Буду рад освободить место в квартире.  
— Хорошо, — Ханзо кивнул, открывая служебную дверь между зданиями. — А мы будем рады не платить сотни долларов.  
— Джесси, ты чего такой угрюмый? Тебя выбесила эта дамочка?  
Джесси пробурчал что-то любопытному члену группы и вышел из здания первым. Его занимали совсем другие мысли, да и к тому же он не сдержал своей силы…  
— Такое часто случается? — Ханзо облокотился о стену.  
— Часто, из-за таких фанатов все превращается в хаос, — менеджер группы пожал плечами. — Из-за двойной порции виски люди начинают сходить с ума. Пару раз Джесси лично приходилось разнимать драчунов.  
— Ужасный был ресторан, — второй поежился от утреннего холода. — Так мало заплатили.  
— Надеюсь, про нас вы такого не будете говорить, — хмыкнул Ханзо, заметив, как повеселела группа.  
Джесси почти дошел до конца переулка, как на него выскочил, судя по комплекции, паренек с ножом. И только благодаря нечеловеческой реакции, Джесси уклонился от удара, одновременно впечатывая никудышного вора в стену рядом с мусоркой.  
— Джесс!  
— Ай!  
— Да что такое, — прорычал Джесси, давя на кисть с ножом так, чтобы он выпал из рук. — Нашел на кого нападать, я же тебя раза в четыре больше!  
— Отпусти! — взмолился паренек, его маска сползла с лица. — Мне просто нужны деньги!  
— Иди лучше играйся в песочнице, сосунок, — Джесс рывком отшвырнул вора в сторону. — А это явно игрушки не для твоего возраста.  
Парень свернулся клубком на асфальте в страхе, что Джесси продолжит, но тот лишь взял нож, пару раз его подкинул и, недовольно цокнув, выбросил в мусорку.  
— Дела, — протянул менеджер. — Не знал, что Джесси и такое умеет.  
— Иногда у меня мурашки по коже от его действий, — барабанщик посмотрел в свой телефон. — Ладно, такси подъехало, до завтра!  
— До завтра, — Ханзо кивнул и обратился к пареньку, который уже хныкал. — Тебе нужны деньги?  
Он с опаской поднял голову, от чего Ханзо закусил губу, было видно, что вор не ел нормально уже долгое время.  
— Дам двадцатку и обед, если поможешь помыть посуду, — Ханзо указал за спину. — Намотай сопли на кулак и вперед.  
Как было принято в ресторанах и барах, раз в месяц проходило технического закрытие, чтобы пересчитать и помыть стаканы, начистить до блеска стекло и другую утварь ресторана. Группа решила настроить звук, который бы удовлетворял их.  
— Говорю же, — барабанщик недовольно цокнул. — Надо своего звукаря, чтобы ходил во время выступления и сам настраивал звук по ходу действия.  
— А ты найди сейчас звукаря, у всех период выступлений и турне, — гитарист цокнул и развел руками. — И который не будет во время пения Джесси стоять с открытым ртом.  
— Я слышал свое имя. Уже могу приступать к тому, зачем меня позвали, — Джесси убрал шляпу со своего лица и широко зевнул. — А то мне пришлось проснуться…  
— Как удивительно, — зло прорычал Ханзо, работавший уже с утра. — Ты не просыпаешься раньше полудня?  
— Четырех. Мне нужен час, чтобы добраться сюда, — Джесси хмыкнул, и Ханзо пнул стул, чтобы тот встал на место, вместо того, чтобы балансировать между столов. — Эй!  
— Не ломай наши стулья, — Ханзо продолжал рычать на нерадивого музыканта.  
— Ладно, ладно, мальчики, не ссорьтесь, — клавишник рассмеялся. — Джесси, сыграй нам что-нибудь.  
— Предпочтения? — Джесси отряхнул пыль со своих брюк и направился к сцене.  
— Да что угодно, играй уже.  
— Да, капитан!  
Джесси присоединил гитару, пока группа рассредоточились по залу, следуя известному только им алгоритму. Ханзо удивленно посмотрел на все действия, даже поразительно, как группа понимала друг друга без слов. Знаменитый музыкант проверил микрофон на первой позиции и начал незамысловатую мелодию на гитаре…  
— _Мужская походка, тяжелый удар,_ — голос Джесси практически резонировал на пустом причале, казалось, что даже ветер и море притихли. — _Она молодая обманщица, никогда не страшилась трудностей…_  
— Господи побери тебя, Джесс! Когда ты успел на поп перейти? — менеджер всплеснул руками, в то время как группа зафыркала, стараясь сдержать смех. — Ты не мог песню поновее взять?  
— Эй, — Джесси рассмеялся и перешел к следующему микрофону, продолжая перебирать струны гитары. — Это классика, и мы тоже поем ее.  
— Ладно, давай что-нибудь пободрее, — менеджер прикрыл глаза рукой. — Кто-нибудь кроме меня не слышит динамики слева?  
— Уже занимаюсь!  
— Ну, хочешь что-нибудь пободрее, — Джесси фыркнул и на секунду остановился лишь для того, чтобы начать соло на гитаре, тяжелое и энергичное. — Будет тебе что-нибудь пободрее!  
— О! Отлично, Джесс! — клавишник показал большой палец и даже начал отбивать ритм ногой, но внезапно остановился. — Погоди… Это же недавний кавер!  
— _Что на свете может заставить кареглазую девушку грустить?_ — Джесси пел с улыбкой, даже Ханзо улыбнулся, отметив, как группа в открытую смеялась. — _Когда все, что я не делал, я сделаю для тебя!_ — Музыкант сделал пас рукой в сторону менеджера, который тяжело вздохнул. — _И я напеваю: на — на — на — на — на!_  
И, размахивая шевелюрой, прыжками достиг последнего микрофона на сцене. Ханзо облокотился о стойку, наблюдая за тем, как музыкант получал удовольствия от игры не для публики. Когда группа все настроила, Джесси спустился со сцены и почти столкнулся с официантом.  
— Эй, малой, — Джесси улыбнулся и подхватил официанта за руку. — Осторожнее, смотри, куда идешь.  
В ответ на это официант то ли пискнул, то ли промычал извинения и, крепче сжав чистые бокалы, практически кинул их Ханзо, заставив его фыркнуть, и скрылся в темноте основного зала.  
— Господи, ну и молодежь, — Джесси покачал головой. — Или я так плохо выгляжу?  
— Эту молодежь ты испугал еще с неделю назад, — прыснул Ханзо. — Он к тебе с ножом приставал.  
— С ножом? Когда это было? — Маккри задумался и сел на барный стул напротив Ханзо. — Не помню, чтобы на меня кто-то с ножом нападал…  
— Пить меньше надо! — Ханзо указал на верную фляжку, которую Джесс достал из джинс. — Или хотя бы что-нибудь лучше, чем это!  
— А чем тебе не угодил чистый Джек? — Джесси развел руками. — Он дешевый, на свою зарплату я могу его себе позволить пить литрами в день.  
— Мальчики опять разругались. Джесс, ни с одним работодателем ты так не собачился, что с тобой не так?  
— А чего он ходит будто весь из себя всезнайка, — Джесс скривился и обернулся на группу. — Будто приготовление коктейлей может излечить душу?  
— Ну, так и есть, звезда из задницы мира, — прорычал Ханзо, обращая на себя внимание Джесси. — Хочешь, покажу, и потом ты мне в лицо скажешь, что твой Джек с привкусом ржавчины лучше, чем то, что делаю я?  
— А давай, в каждой бочке затычка, — Джесс с вызовом посмотрел на бармена. — И ты мне до конца контракта и слова не скажешь!  
— Ха! Тогда ты мне тоже! — Ханзо протянул руку для заключения пари.  
Слишком много было уверенности в своих действиях, крепкое рукопожатие и хитрый взгляд. Джесси был убежден в том, что ничто не вызволит его из объятий Джека, Ханзо — в том, что музыкант был обычным человеком, и капелька магии решит все проблемы. Пожалуй, каждый из них слишком понадеялся на то, что встретился с обычным человеком.  
Ханзо даже не раздумывал над тем, что будет готовить, да и какая была разница, если главным ингредиентом являлась магия, данная ему с рождения? Самый типичный коктейль для западного берега США, где зной почти не спадал, приносил долгожданную прохладу и отлично подходил для любого клиента. К двум унциям светлого рома с мелким дробленым льдом добавлялись растертые с сахаром и соком лайма листья мяты, а в последний и самый главный момент — украшение высокого бокала, помимо дольки лайма и листьев мяты туда попала и магия Луны. Крошечные серебряные искры растворились в воде, а после Ханзо наконец-то оторвался от напитка и поднял глаза на Джесси. Тот сидел с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Их взгляды пересеклись, и бармен не ожидал такой реакции. Спустя мгновение Джесси взял себя в руки и оскалился.  
— Воу! — группа с ужасом вскрикнула, на причал попала особенно большая волна. — Ветер-то когда разбушевался?!  
Пока группа, переругиваясь, спасала столы и стулья от воды, Ханзо подал коктейль. И Джесси схватил бармена за кисть и тихо прошептал:  
— Как жаль, лунный мальчик, на меня это не подействует.  
Ханзо вздрогнул и посмотрел на лампы, подсвечивающие барную стойку, — они мигали.  
Когда группа вернулась к спорщикам, этого спора будто и не было вовсе. Они пытались вернуть мужчин, но те отказывались, ссылаясь на то, что оба были неправы и согласились на ничью.  
С того момента, когда Джесси и Ханзо находились рядом, все понимали, что существовал свой маленький мирок только для них. Нет, они говорили как обычно. Как обычные люди, если быть точнее. Но между ними ощущалась связь, которая установилась после спора и которую невозможно было понять, нарушить или объяснить.  
— И все же, — клавишник цокнул и поправил рубашку. — Ты начал пить его коктейли. Ты никогда так не поступал.  
— Я решил разнообразить свой рацион, — Джесси мягко улыбнулся. — Может, на меня все же подействовали его коктейли.  
— Ты пьешь чистый виски, — менеджер зло посмотрел на него. — За счет ресторана!  
— Думаю, они могут себе это позволить, — Джесси рассмеялся и, взяв гитару, открыл дверь гримерки. — Пойдем, нас ждут.  
В один день, когда Ханзо первым зашел в ресторан через служебную дверь, она тут же открылась снова.  
— О, почему-то я чувствовал, что сегодня ты придешь рано, — Джесси улыбнулся и снял шляпу.  
— И тебе привет, — Ханзо мягко улыбнулся. — Хочешь наконец-то поговорить без посторонних?  
— Как ты угадал? — по дороге в гримерку музыкант начал снимать свою косуху.  
Они расположись на веранде, Ханзо тут же начал готовить им напитки. Джесси — порцию виски со льдом, себе — кофе. Ветер гулял по набережной, с улицы доносился шум машин, рестораны вокруг тоже начали постепенно разогревать свои печи и настраивать аппаратуру. Они долгое время молчали, собираясь с мыслями. А о чем говорить? Они знали, кем являлись, и им просто было комфортно находиться рядом с подобными себе.  
— Давненько я не встречал духов Луны, — Джесси фыркнул и пригубил виски. — Я думал, вы заныкались в каких-нибудь лесах или на недоступных островах.  
— А я не думал, что я встречу духа Солнца в лице алкоголика-музыканта, — Ханзо мягко рассмеялся и помыл чашку из-под кофе.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — Джесси облокотился о свой кулак.  
— Почти четыреста, — Ханзо пожал плечами. — А тебе?  
— Тоже, — кивнул Джесси и вздохнул. — Почему взял роль бармена? Тяжело будет потом уходить из города.  
Ханзо хмыкнул и посмотрел на спокойное море, только легкая рябь шла по нему. Чайки в своем обыкновении кружили над косяками рыб, и рыбаки уже начали возвращаться с ловли.  
— Я стоял у истоков искусства барменов, времена Золотой лихорадки были веселыми, — бармен начал протирать стакан полотенцем. — Так и привязалось. А ты? Музыкант тоже известная личность, тебе будет уйти даже сложнее, чем мне.  
— Играл на гитаре еще с детства в ту же самую Золотую лихорадку, — Джесси хмыкнул, даже удивительно, сколько у них было общего. — Как начал зарабатывать игрой на гитаре, так и продолжил.  
— Поэтому ты так хорошо играешь?  
— А ты попробуй пропей четыреста лет игры на гитаре! — Джесси хохотнул. — Скорее всего я даже во сне начну перебирать струны.  
— А почему начал пить? — поймав вопросительный взгляд музыканта, Ханзо примирительно поднял руки. — Нет, у меня тоже был период запоя, не пойми меня неправильно.  
— Помнишь, я говорил, что пью, чтобы забыть? — Джесси сокрушенно вздохнул. — Угадай, что я пытаюсь забыть?  
Ханзо прикусил язык. Да, он пил по той же причине. Чувство одиночества, снедающее изнутри, когда нутро кричало от боли при виде пар, проходящих мимо. Людям нужно было только приложить силы, чтобы быть рядом, притереться или свыкнуться с минусами данной партии.  
Людям было легче найти своего партнера. Люди не зависели от своего партнера.  
— По той же причине последние несколько лет я и играю блюз, — Джесси растормошил свои волосы. — Он позволяет сдерживать мои силы, чтобы не обращали внимание. Люди бегут от всего негативного, стараются загнать это куда-нибудь подальше и не вспоминать…  
— Но ты же знаешь, что так ты помогаешь им пережить невзгоды, — Ханзо улыбнулся, отставив чистые стаканы, и облокотился о барную стойку.  
— А почему помогаешь ты? — Джесси улыбнулся и хитро посмотрел на бармена. — Я думал, что вы все эгоистичные придурки.  
— А я думал, что вы заносчивые козлы, — Ханзо рассмеялся и начал делать новый коктейль музыканту.  
Так они и сидели: два одиночества, прошедшие весь мир и встретившиеся на западном берегу США. Сидящие на веранде одного из многочисленных ресторанов, где об опоры билась океанская вода, окрашенная в закатные цвета. Музыкант аккуратно перебирал струны гитары, стараясь не заглушать вой ветра и крики чаек, бармен готовился к своему рабочему дню, делал заготовки, проверял количество бокалов.  
У них был свой мир, чьи правила невозможно было нарушить.


	3. Chapter 3

В ресторане дни сменялись очень быстро. Пришел на работу, познакомился с новыми людьми, встретился со старыми, и вот ты дома и ложишься спать. В таком темпе немудрено было забыть, что ты уже был знаком с этим клиентом, а он пришел снова ради тебя, или же сказать постоянному клиенту, что он приходил недавно, хотя в последний раз ты наливал ему месяц назад.  
Ханзо вздохнул и расслабился в кресле гримерки. Конец июля на западном побережье как был адом, так им и остался. Невозможное количество туристов и духота, которая стояла даже ночью. Радовало то, что приближался август, и жара должна пойти на спад.  
— Привет, у нас сегодня даже не было времени пересечься, — в гримерку вошел Джесси.  
— Привет, — бармен устало махнул рукой.  
— Выглядишь неважно, — Джесси упал в соседнее кресло и потянул руку к принесенным напиткам.  
— Дай мне в спокойствии порадоваться тому, что хотя бы тут работает кондиционер, — Ханзо выдохнул и сполз по креслу. — Вроде мы у моря, а духота стоит будто мы в пустыне.  
— В пустыне еще хуже, дорогой, — Джесси хмыкнул и отпил виски, где в стакане щедро был насыпал лед.  
— Не называй меня так, — Ханзо снова начал массировать переносицу.  
Джесси рассмеялся, позволяя мужчине побыть в относительной тишине. Вот, что было между ними, — тишина, они не могли сказать друг другу практически ничего, кроме парочки ругательств или фраз, которые они давно забыли.  
— Мы стали хорошей командой за это время.  
— Да, — Ханзо открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джесси.  
Опустошенный стакан виски, идиотская улыбка на лице и взгляд в пустоту, но все же, даже находясь в таком состоянии, он смог задеть струны души Ханзо. Но тот быстро взял себя в руки и ограничился холодным ответом.  
— У нас последний месяц работы тут, — Джесси взлохматил себе волосы, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
— Вы не думаете остаться? — Ханзо отвел глаза, это была идея хозяина заведения.  
— Нет, — Джесси покачал головой. — Это последнее лето, когда мы играем вместе. Наш менеджер вместе с семьей переезжает в другой штат, уже нашёл работу. Другие тоже уходят из музыки в поисках более прибыльной и стабильной работы ради семьи.  
— А что будешь делать ты? — Ханзо выпрямился в кресле и взял стакан в руки.  
— Не знаю, — Джесси пожал плечами. — Может, поеду в следующий город, найду там другую группу. Правда вот что делать с документами.  
Он сокрушенно вздохнул и крепче перехватил бокал. Холод льда уже не приносил удовольствие, он жег пальцы, и они болели.  
— Ханзо, ты веришь в предназначение?  
Бармен вздрогнул и удивленно посмотрел на Джесси. Тот закрыл глаза и опустил голову. Из-за длинных локонов не было видно его лица.  
— Я — нет, — тяжело сказал Джесси. — Уже нет.  
— Мне трудно не верить в предназначение, — Ханзо откинул голову на спинку кресла. — Я видел идеальные пары. Это были мои родители, пара моего брата. Это были до боли идеальные отношения. И…  
— Рад за них.  
Бросил Джесси и, поставив бокал на поднос, вышел из комнаты, оставив Ханзо в недоумении. Джесси впервые сам завел разговор о паре, что не могло не радовать. В конце концов они действительно стали хорошей командой за лето. Джесси помогал получать бару дополнительную выручку, группа неплохо общалась с залом и устраивала различные конкурсы, в которых бармены были судьями. Но это была обычная жизнь людей. В ней не было духов, в ней не было контроля над стихией, в ней не существовало предназначения.  
В следующие несколько недель Джесси вел себя отчужденно. Не заказывал у Ханзо напитков, не пытался общаться с залом, уходил первым и сразу после того, как ресторан прекращал свою работу. Если сказать, что Ханзо принял это близко к сердцу, означало бы не сказать ничего. Он хотел поговорить, но даже группа не могла дозвонится до музыканта вне ресторана. С каждым днем Джесси выглядел все хуже и хуже — мешки под глазами, тяжелая походка, тяжелый кашель.  
— Слушай, Ханзо, — один из постоянных клиентов, отпивая огуречной воды, обратился к бармену. — Вы же с Джесси выглядите как будто знаете друг друга давно. Что с ним происходит? Говорят, до этого его не видели настолько плохим.  
— Нет, увы, — покачал головой бармен, добавляя лед в шейкер. — Я не знаю.  
Он соврал. Конечно, он знал и сам с этим боролся. С желанием раскрыться не самому близкому человеку в жизни, но более близкому, чем был коллега по работе. А ведь неизвестно, какой будет результат. Точнее, результат скорее всего окажется неприятным. Они сработались, они понимали, что были нужны друг другу, но страх, что они не являлись теми самыми, был слишком сильным, как и влечение друг к другу.  
Ханзо снова остался один после работы, заканчивая последние дела по ресторану, да и просто чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Безусловно его занимало состояние Джесси, да и погода не давала повода для радости. Август выдался холодным даже для восточного побережья — промозглый ветер и мелкий дождь, столь необычный для этих краев. Как будто все солнце ушло с этого побережья, оставив соленый и сильный ветер, сбивающий прохожих.  
Выйдя со служебного входа, Ханзо прищурился. Утро снова будет пасмурным и серым, солнце в безнадежных попытках будет пробиваться сквозь серые облака. Город был пока спокоен, все спали, особенно на побережье, только редкие чайки пролетали над головой.  
— Доброе утро.  
Ханзо повернулся и встретился с замешкавшимся Джесси, на нем были его обычные потертые джинсы и косуха, бармен в пару шагов достиг мужчины и взял его голову в руки. Вокруг него не было знакомого запаха дешевого пойла.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — обеспокоенно спросил Ханзо и поправил волосы Джесси. — Ты должен спать, хочешь выглядеть еще хуже?  
— Пройдемся? — Джесси убрал его руки и отвернулся. — Тут недалеко, до пляжа.  
Стоило Ханзо согласиться, и Джесси пошел первым, и бармен кое-как успевал за ним. Пляж тоже был покрыт серым песком, и серое море, в котором не было видно ни рыбы ни кораблей, составляло ему компанию. На пляже как обычно лежал мусор, но даже с такой погодой его было мало, и ветер не поднимал его в воздух. Будто город вымер, и не осталось никого, кроме мужчин, подошедших к ограде набережной.  
Джесси не знал, как начать диалог, что он мог сказать? Все фразы были спровоцированы людьми, музыкант давно забыл, каково это было — говорить от всего сердца. Все эти юношеские мечты о том, что он найдет свою пару, были давно погребены под рутиной выживания в этом мире.  
— Ханзо, все же ответь, — Джесси вздохнул и нервно перебирал руки. — Ты веришь в эту фигню со связанными душами?  
— Говорю же, — пожал плечами Ханзо. — Мне сложно не верить, у меня были примеры. Я хотел бы не верить и жить спокойно. Но нет, иногда еще теплится надежда, что…  
— Где-то там есть твоя родственная душа?  
Джесси впервые посмотрел Ханзо прямо в глаза, не отводя взгляд и не прикрываясь фляжкой. Усталые карие глаза, глубокие морщины, седина в бороде и в волосах.  
— Может, она где-то рядом.  
Ханзо положил руку на руки Джесси. Это движение отозвалось у Джесси болью в груди, он не смог поднять их и сам согнулся в три погибели.  
— Я устал быть один. Мне нужна помощь. Хочешь попробовать?  
Бармен и музыкант. Две профессии, которые были неразрывно связаны в ресторанном бизнесе. Музыкант мог создать атмосферу, бармен — поддержать ее и помочь настроиться посетителям. Они могли разговаривать в перерывах, вместе проводить интерактив с клиентами. И только при совместной работе раскрывался их потенциал.  
— Хочу. Очень хочу.  
После ответа Джесси поднял голову и выпрямился, казалось, что все на мгновение притихло. Музыкант собрал все свои силы, было видно, как он неустойчиво стоял на ногах, и ветер прекратил развевать волосы на ветру. Ханзо мягко улыбнулся и перевернул руку мужчины ладонью к себе.  
Первый огонь был синим с бледно-голубыми прожилками, блеклым, и, постепенно разгораясь, танцевал на ладони, но не спешил выходить за ее пределы. Джесси с трудом зажег свой. Красное пламя с оранжевыми лепестками разгорелось до таких же размеров, что и огонь Ханзо.  
Мужчины стояли рядом, склонившись над руками, и инстинктивно закрывали танцующие огни от несуществующего ветра. Они танцевали рядом, не дотрагиваясь друг до друга, но ощущая, что собрат находился рядом. Огненные лепестки покачивались в такт дыханию и сердцебиению владельцев, дразня и не идя на встречу. Но одиночество не могло продолжаться долго.  
Пожалуй, Джесси и Ханзо моргнули и пропустили момент, когда лепестки начали переплетаться между собой, формируя очень странный узор, замысловатый, где-то закрепляясь в крепкий узел, где-то развеваясь на ветру. Мужчины удивленно посмотрели друг на друга, как будто… Нет, они никогда не видели такого. Это можно было увидеть только один раз.  
Постепенно пламя начало смешивать свои цвета, превращаясь в переливающийся фиолетовый огонь, скрепляющий их души. Красные и синие искры иногда прыгали из всполохов первоначальных цветов, идущих от рук мужчин.  
Первым не выдержал Ханзо. Резко разорвав связь, он обхватил Маккри за шею и, не церемонясь, поцеловал. Джесси тоже решил не сдерживаться, крепко прижимая к себе Ханзо и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Солнце вышло из-за туч, море вновь начало разбивать свои волны о песок, чайки пронеслись мимо, высматривая крабов, которые вылезли на пляж.  
— Знаешь, — Ханзо нежно погладил щеку Джесси. — Тебе нужно будет постричься.  
— Без проблем, милый, — промурлыкал музыкант и расплылся в улыбке.  
— И побриться.  
— Как скажешь.  
— И будешь пить только то, что тебе буду подавать я.  
— Что угодно ради тебя! — Джесси рассмеялся и поднял Ханзо над землей.  
Конец августа выдался теплым. Днем и ночью стояла комфортная температура, как и для плавания в море, так и наблюдении за звездами. Ясное небо, чистый воздух, будто и не было знойного июля и ветреного июня. Побережье жило своей жизнью, в каждом ресторанчике было что-то свое, чтобы посетители запомнили это лето. Но один особенно отличался, там всегда были заняты все столики, официанты сновали туда сюда, лишь бы получить чаевые от щедрых посетителей. Бармены смешивали напитки в такт музыке, которая почти никогда не смолкала.  
Переливы гитары и аплодисменты были слышны с улицы, задорный голос доносился из динамиков и заставлял проходящих зевак заглядывать внутрь ресторана и просить столик.  
— _Я смотрю на тебя, ты смотришь на меня, и огонь все еще искрится. Мы можем отправиться из города, сесть у озера в темноте и выть на луну._  
Обычно конец лета был для Джесси трауром, осень приносила лишь скуку и неотвратимость зимы. Сейчас все было по-другому, сейчас он мог петь кантри, сейчас он мог смотреть на людей незатуманенным взглядом. Стоять в полный рост под закатным солнцем, дышать полной грудью, хитро поглядывать на бармена, который танцевал за барной стойкой, забыв про то, что впереди у него была ночная смена, и отвечал таким же взглядом.  
— _Позволь мне быть твоим напитком, позволь мне быть твоим кайфом. Позволь мне быть твоим дымом, который заставляет тебя летать, просить танец после последнего звонка, который был давно. Позволь им быть струнами на этой старой гитаре._  
Наконец-то Джесси играл для толпы, а не для того, чтобы заработать денег. И толпа отвечала ему, никто сейчас не стоял с открытым ртом, поражаясь игре бывшего блюзмена. Кто-то пританцовывал, кто-то делился впечатлениями, смеялся или в молчании наслаждался атмосферой, которую создал ресторан.  
— Ну, вам все понравилось? — под свистом из зала и овациями Джесси вытер пот со лба. — Есть какие-нибудь пожелания? Нет? — зал взорвался названиями песен. — Не слышу, совсем стар стал, — шкодливо сказал Джесси, прикладывая сложенную лодочкой руку к уху.  
— У меня есть! — Ханзо поднял руку и замахал музыкантам.  
— Что такое, сладкий?  
Они не скрывали свои отношения, хотя в какой-то мере все оставались в выигрыше. Ресторан получил своего музыканта, известного на весь город, а уже бывшей группе Джесси не стоило волноваться, что оставили его за бортом. Он стал выглядеть лучше: белоснежная рубашка, черные джинсы, все еще, к сожалению, с дырками и цепями, ровная бородка, чистые волосы, собранные в небольшую косичку на затылке. А Ханзо изменил своей привычке подходить с высоко поднятой головой, стал более открытым, радостным и встречал посетителей с улыбкой на лице.  
— Давай мою любимую! — японец достал высокий стакан, чтобы сделать Лонг-Айленд.  
— _Тогда дай тому пареньку желтый зонтик, а мне — поцелуй в щеку,_ — рассмеялся Джесси и начал очередную незамысловатую мелодию на гитаре, которую подхватила группа.- _Только ты и я, вот и все, что мне нужно. О! И высокий стакан чего-нибудь!_


End file.
